wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Taxes
Taxes (satanic noun) # what Satan insists you pay for your soul # the money the government takes from you to pay for abortions and gay marriage Origin & History Taxation is a form of regulation on the money Americans make and want to keep for themselves. Throughout history, Americans have wisely decided how they would spend the money they worked hard for. Whatever money that is not shackled by the slavery that is taxation can be spent to keep the economy booming and the free market free. However, libruls are always trying to get Real Americans to pay for the crap they want to force everyone else to pay for even no one but them really wants it. Take for instance socialism. Libruls are always trying to sneak socialism (and it's congenital twin Sharia Law) into America's government. And they do this with taxes. No where in the Constitution does it mention taxes. No where. Yet, libruls are always stealing money from hard-working Americans and calling it a "tax". That is why they're always against Tax Cuts. Tax cuts returns the money to the patriotic families so they can save their grandmothers from Death Panels that which was stolen by Secret Muslims. Taxes are also another way to hurt the faithful. Think about it. When the insurance company investigates whether to pay out a claim, they first try to find out if God was involved. If the event was an "Act of God", then everything's cool. But, the way the libruls want to change the world, there would be no recognition of God, nor His Acts. Get this: libruls actually want to use taxes to assist anyone (even heathens) after An Act Of God. Some of them actually try to prepare for the consequences of His Merciful Providence. God Works in Mysterious Ways. It's high time libruls accept this fact and move on. Or, better yet, move away. Excuses For Taking Money From Hard-working Americans tax scam.]] Earmarks See main article: Earmark Welfare See main article: Welfare The Libural Myth *For the good of society *Infrastructures that are still good enough Who Supports Them, Who Supports America Groups Who Support Paying Taxes See main article: America Haters * liberals * Commies * welfare queens * Rich Communist Hippies * Rich assholes Reasonable People Who Know We Deserve To Spend Our Money As We Choose See main article: Real Americans, Regular Americans * libertarians * Americans * God * Jesus * RON PAUL ROCKS WOO-HOO! VoTe rOn PAul!!! *Exxon *CEOs Cancer Patients *2% of income earners Free Market Taxes *Better than communist taxes *Africa has no taxes! See Also * List of other socialistic, America-hating ideas * Taxation Without Representation * List of money ideas that Jesus wouldn't kick out of a church External Tube * How much the government takes from which state * Taxes and the joowish connection *Ultra Rich finds The New Jerusalem for the Rich *Ultra Rich family to used their Tax-free fortune to stimulate the economy *The Poor continues to such the tit of the Rich *Real American supports elimination of taxes! *The Evil of Taxes: Help! *No more taxes, freedom forever! *Real Americans propose a new government that runs for free and no taxes *Paying taxes worst than rape *Teacher against stealing from the poor to be given to the rich, proposes taxes!! Outrageous! *How Taxes are hurting Corporations *Real Americans find a way to hide their assets from thieving liberals *How taxes continue to destroy jubs. *How $8 bucks destroyed the economy. *10 years after tax cuts, we are close to that libertarian paradise *The one tax plan that everyone loves to pay *America solves the evil of taxes! *How Evil Taxes forces hard working CEOs to suffer the most *More Evidence that Taxes are evil and brainwashing people *The Bush Tax Cuts: A Legacy of Awesome *How Taxes are destroying our way of life *Republicans discover innovative way to stop paying taxes! *Tax Breaks for everyone! *Patriotic Americans targeted for being too rich